fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotations
''Fifty Shades of Grey *"Laters, baby" -Christian Grey *“Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me. Perhaps I've spent too long in the company of my literary romantic heroes, and consequently my ideals and expectations are far too high.” -Anastasia Steele *“Does this mean you’re going to make love to me tonight, Christian?” Holy sh*t. Did I just say that? His mouth drops open slightly, but he recovers quickly. “No, Anastasia it doesn’t. Firstly, I don’t make love. I f*ck… hard. Secondly, there’s a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don’t yet know what you’re in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom.”-Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele *“I am going to have coffee with Christian Grey... and I hate coffee.” -Anastasia Steele *"It’s only just not painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this."-Anastasia Steele *“Supposing I’ve said I hate him, or worse still, that I love him, in my sleep.”-Anastasia Steele *“I want you sore, baby,” he murmurs, and he continues his sweet, leisurely torment, backward, forward. “Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here. Only me. You are mine.”-Christian Grey *“So you've just slept with him, given him your virginity, a man who doesn't love you. In fact, he has odd ideas about you, wants to make you some sort of kinky sex slave.” -Anastasia 's Subconscious *The more you submit the greater my joy- Christian Grey Fifty Shades Darker *“I don't know whether to worship at your feet or spank the living sh*t out of you.”-Christian Grey *“You love me,” I whisper. His eyes widen further and his mouth opens. He takes a huge breath as if winded. He looks tortured—vulnerable. “Yes,” he whispers. “I do.”-Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey *“I'm anything but fine. I feel like the sun has set and not risen for five days, Ana. I'm in perpetual night here".” -Christian Grey *“Why, oh why have I fallen for someone who is plain crazy—beautiful, sexy as f*ck, richer than Croesus, and crazy with a capital K?”-Anastasia Steele *“There's a joy in my helplessness, joy in my surrender to him, and to know that he can lose himself in me the way he wants to. I can do this. He takes me to these dark places, places I didn't know existed, and together we fill them with blinding light. Oh yes...blazing, blinding light."-Anastasia Steele *“Anastasia Steele. I love you. I want to love, cherish, and protect you for the rest of my life. Be mine. Always, Share my life with me. Marry me.” -Christian Grey Fifty Shades Freed'' *“Christian, you are the state lottery, the cure for cancer, and the three wishes from Aladdin's lamp all rolled into one” -Anastasia Steele *"Oh Christian... my possessive, jealous, control freak Christian.” -Anastasia Steele *“'Good evening, Mrs. Grey,' Christian says softly. He's standing by the piano, dressed in a tight black T-shirt, and jeans...those jeans- the ones he wore in the playroom. Oh my. They are over washed pale-blue denim, snug, ripped at the knee and hot. He saunters over to me, his feet bare, the top button of the jeans undone, his smoldering eyes never leaving mine. 'Good to have you home. I've been waiting for you.'" Category:Books